


'Have a good day at work.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Domestic, CEO Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Suchen, Mentioned Kim Jong bros, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Rich Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Writer Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 7





	'Have a good day at work.'

**6:35 AM**

Jongdae was suddenly woken up from the sound of the door opening and the bathrooms light turning on.

He rubbed his eyes."Myeonie?'He asked into the darkness and he footsteps suddenly stop and light filled the room as the bathroom door suddenly opened again."Jongdae-ah?Are you awake?"


End file.
